In This Together
by PFTones3482
Summary: A couple of weeks after the fight with the Sorcerer Randy goes out into his backyard to think some things over, only to be joined by Howard, who also has a few things on his mind. Weinerham, one-shot. Mild spoilers for the new episode.


**In This Together**

 **Okay, okay, that season finale hit me almost as much as the Phineas and Ferb series finale (almost). Like if they don't continue the show after that ending, I will personally take over Disney XD headquarters.**

 **Anyway, mild spoilers (nothing too serious) for the last episode in here, and some Weinerham at the end (sorry, Fowlham shippers, I'm a Weinerham shipper all the way).**

 **I don't own Randy Cunningham.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

That first night Randy and Howard lived next door to each other, they were both too excited to sleep. Randy's bedroom window faced Howard's, and they spent nearly the entire night sitting on their roofs talking to each other in hushed tones and giggling like school girls.

Eventually they got over the newness of living next door to one another, going back to a semi regular sleeping schedule that was only interrupted by late night ninja duties and the occasional video game marathon.

Days came and went, and the town of Norrisville seemed to forget that there had been an evil, 800 year old sorcerer underneath the school. McFist and Viceroy continued to send out robots to the school, but Randy had the feeling they only did it because they didn't really know what else to do. After all, the sorcerer could no longer give them the powers he had promised.

The ninja moved onto fighting other things, stopping bank robbers or house fires or the occasional mugger. Crime dwindled in the city, and Norrisville became a happier place. But Randy couldn't help but feel that something bigger was coming, and he constantly had a heavy feeling in his gut.

Nearly three weeks after the fight with the sorcerer, Randy found himself once again unable to sleep. He glanced out his window to find that Howard's house was dark. Giving a small sigh and shrugging into a sweatshirt, Randy grabbed the Nomicon and slunk down the stairs and out the backdoor.

The moon was covered by an array of dark clouds that hid Randy's movements across his yard to the large oak tree in the corner. He reached it quickly and grabbed onto the lowest branch, swinging himself up with ease and settling down on the limb, which happened to hang over the fence and into Howard's backyard.

Randy ran a weary hand over his forehead, taking the Nomicon out of his pocket and staring at it for a while. He didn't open it, not particularly wanting to fall out of the tree in an unconscious state (how he hadn't yet broken his neck, he didn't know), but he traced his fingers lightly over the cover, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What's going to happen, Nomicon?" he whispered, thumbing at the cover. "I know something is wrong, I can feel it in my gut. I thought the sorcerer was the big thing I needed to worry about?"

The Nomicon did nothing more than pulse slightly and Randy sighed, tucking it once more into his jacket. He thumped his head back against the tree trunk and took a deep breath, his body sinking into the bark underneath him as he relaxed.

Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted. Across the street, Randy could hear the couple that lived there watching what sounded like a horror movie, if their laughing screams were any indication.

A gentle shuffling noise came from Randy's right and he peeked an eye open to see Howard crossing his backyard, his hands shoved into his pockets against the chill night air. He said nothing as he approached the tree and Randy didn't either, merely reaching a hand down to help him up.

When the stout teen was settled into the tree, the two of them took a moment to just sit together before Howard spoke. "What're you doing out here, Cunningham?"

Randy shrugged slowly, glancing sideways at his friend with a thin smile. "Thinking. The Nomicon won't say, but I think there's something bigger that's coming."

Howard's eyebrows were the only indication of his surprise; they nearly vanished off his forehead. "Seriously? What could be bigger than the sorcerer?"

The Ninja hesitated. "Whatever made those Sorcerer balls," he finally decided. "I don't think the sorcerer actually created them."

Howard's lips formed a silent curse and the two fell silent once more, each of them thinking completely different things. Once again, it was Howard who broke the silence.

"So like…whoever this person is…they're going to be harder to defeat than the sorcerer and Evil Julian?"

Randy shrugged helplessly. "I'd assume so."

Howard frowned and stared down at his hands, which were twisting themselves into oblivion in his shirt hem. Randy glanced over at him and tilted his head. "Howard? You good?"

The smaller of the two hesitated before nodding. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm good, Cunningham."

Randy pursed his lips together and turned carefully on the tree branch so that he could see Howard a little better. "No you're not. Whatcha thinking?"

Howard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Cunningham, when you fought the sorcerer and Evil Julian, I really let you down. Like, I've been thinking about it since it happened, and I totally shoobed you."

"You didn't-"

"Shut it, Cunningham," Howard snapped, his voice cracking. "Sure, yeah, we found regular Julian in the shadowlands, but I could have gotten us killed because I was such a wuss. I was only worried about me, Cunningham. I'm supposed to be your best friend and I totally wasn't acting like it. If you have to fight someone, or something, more evil….and I act like that again?"

He stopped and looked away, his fingers shaking. Randy found that there was a lump in his throat and tears gathering in his eyes. "If I got you killed, Cunningham," Howard managed to whisper, "I don't think I could forgive myself."

Randy swallowed hard and scooted closer to Howard on the branch. Showing a rare break of character, he wrapped his arms tightly around his friend and just held onto him, shutting his eyes and gulping down the chilly night air.

Maybe it was because it was dark and they couldn't see each other, maybe it was something else, but neither boy felt awkward about holding onto each other. It was a quiet, intimate moment between two best friends who feared losing each other more than anything else in the world, and they both knew deep down they'd give up everything for the other.

"Howard," Randy finally whispered, rubbing a thumb absentmindedly against his friend's shoulder, "listen to me. Whatever happens in the future, whether I win, lose, die, or survive…you've helped me. You have _never_ shoobed up my life. You've actually probably saved my life way too many times than is good for me."

Howard snorted. "Yeah I have," he replied, though his words were halfhearted.

Randy chuckled softly and leaned back against the trunk, pulling Howard with him so that he was leaning on Randy's chest. "Dude, you're my best friend. There's no way I'm going to let you get in harm's way next time. It was dumb of me to expect that much of you."

Howard shook his head, almost smacking Randy in the chin. "Cunningham, that's the thing. I should have helped you without you having to ask. I'm just a coward is all. I'm too damn scared," he admitted.

Randy gave a harsh laugh. "You think I'm not? I'm scared I'll get hurt, I'm scared you'll get hurt, I'm scared in general. Being the ninja is awesome, but it's terrifying. I couldn't do it without you."

Howard turned so that he was staring Randy in the eyes, maybe looking to see if he was telling the truth. Randy gave him a gentle smile and the teen softened under Randy's gaze. They sat for a moment, just staring at one another. Each of them had their hearts in their throat, though neither could really be certain why.

Howard swallowed a little and smiled back at Randy. "Thanks, man," he finally whispered, swinging one leg gently. "I just…don't want to lose you, ya know?"

Randy nodded his head and put a hand on Howard's shoulder. "You're not going to, man."

Howard ducked his head a little and fiddled with his shirt hem again before looking back up. "But Cunningham, what if-?"

Randy wasn't sure what came over him. One second, Howard was voicing concerns, and the next second, he had shut him up by leaning forward and kissing him forcefully. Howard started under him but eventually relaxed, his body softening as he reached a hand up and pressed it to Randy's cheek.

Both boys felt every bit of tension they had ever carried around one another slowly start to unwind as Randy slid a careful arm around Howard's waist to keep him from falling out of the tree.

When he finally pulled back and rested their foreheads together, both of them breathless, Howard realized that Randy had just kissed him. And he had just kissed him back. And he kind of really wanted to do it some more.

"I'm not going to leave you," Randy whispered again, his breath warm against Howard's lips. "No matter what happens. We're in this together, okay?"

Howard met his gaze and gave him a gentle smile. "Okay," he murmured, pressing another, more hesitant kiss to Randy's mouth.

The ninja chuckled softly and leaned back against the tree once more, pulling Howard back to his chest and wrapping both arms around him. As they started to doze off, their fears vanquished for the moment, Howard frowned sleepily. "Cunningham…what if we fall out of the tree?"

Randy let out a snort of laughter and tugged Howard even closer to him, resting his chin on the boy's bright orange hair. "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Say's the guy who falls every time he goes into the Nomicon."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

 **Lol I couldn't end it on too much of a serious note. Not this show.**

 **I'm a slut for Weinerham like if you ever write a Weinerham story all you have to do is tell me and I swear to god I will immediately go read it.**

 **Reviews would be lovely, and I really hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
